La mejor esposa
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Todo el mundo lo afirmaba, si a alguien tuvieran que elegir como la "esposa ideal" sería a Christa, esa linda y amable chica. Pero claro, Eren siempre es extraño e inquiere que es otro en la legión de reconocimiento que sería la "mejor esposa", cierta persona llamada Rivaille. ErenxRivaille.


Este es un fic de disculpas mientras actualizo "Mentiras en línea" y "Mi indeseada mascota", la primera ya está escrita y quise cambiarle algunas cosas y la segunda está en proceso, a más tardar el viernes tendrán una de las dos. Y bien, aquí les dejo este pequeño fic :3

**Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Rivaille, cuatro años en el futuro (?)

Toda esposa debería ser como Christa hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Muchos pueden imitar a la rubia, pocas compararse a ella. Una sonrisa de aquella chica es como comida después de tres días de hambruna, es el sol brillante después de días de tormenta, es como el desinfectante con olor a lavanda o menta para Rivaille al ver su cuarto con una insignificante mota de suciedad considerado el acabo de la humanidad para ese maniático de la limpieza.

Es como la bufanda de Mikasa para reconfortarse al saber que Eren es gay y sólo resta desearle lo mejor.

Christa era la todo poderosa esposa perfecta, un ángel. Ella era con quienes todos desean tener la oportunidad de casarse. Pequeña, linda, adorable, alegre y juguetona, preocupada de todos, de grandes y juguetones ojos azules, de voz tierna y tambaleante. Buena en variadas cosas aunque un poco asustadiza.

Cuando aquellos soldados en la legión de reconocimiento después de guerra, muerte y cabezas ligeras de titanes rodando por sus patios al fin pensaran en tener familia la linda muchacha estaría muy cotizada, pero claro, otra cierta muchacha estaría envenenándole la sopa o poniendo minas en la casa al hijo de puta que se atreviera a tocar a su Christa, Ymir odiaba compartir, nadie que no sea ella podía ponerle un dedo encima a la adorable chica.

–Bueno...–susurró en contra Eren.–Christa es linda y todo... pero no creo que sea la mejor esposa.–

Todos le miraron impactados haciéndose dramáticamente para atrás como poseídos. ¿Cómo osaba decir que Christa no era la menor esposa que había entre ellos?

Todos estaban pensando que estaba loco, más que con el tema de los titanes claro.

–Argumenta tu punto Eren...–susurraba Jean de manera filosa y molesta. Han pasado años...

Eren ya tiene 19 años y nada ha cambiado entre ellos, siguen manteniendo una relación tensa y de competencia.

–Pues... la mejor esposa... es seria, es pequeña... es de cabellos azabaches cortos y habla mayormente molesta, es alguien tan limpia que tendría la casa impecable en un parpadear, es alguien a quien le cuesta mucho sonreír, si lo logras cuatro veces al mes eres el mejor cómico de la historia ¡la mejor esposa es excelente matando titanes y odia las manchas! la mejor esposa es quien nunca pide ayuda para recoger algo en altura pero te manda una mirada de infinito desprecio para que tú lo hagas...–Eren reía comentando cada palabra con más cariño.

–Eren, todos sabemos que te refieres al capitán...–susurró Armin con una sonrisa nerviosa y con gracia.

No era novedad saber que Eren era lo más gay en todo el escuadrón y se llevó al lado oscuro a cierto sujeto bastante masculino y rudo de ojos serios y pequeños. Todos lo sabían, a pesar de que Levi mete el menor ruido posible es demasiado obvio, no por el capitán claro, si no la homosexualidad con patas que resultaba ese entusiasta y enérgico chico titán.

–Exacto... la mejor esposa se llama Rivaille...–sonrió de manera victoriosa ante sus demás compañeros que le elogiaban de una manera u otra.

O sea... estar en una relación con Corporal era arriesgar tu vida todos los días, los titanes de quince metros excéntricos eran conejitos comparados con tener una relación con Levi, pero más de alguno de los compañeros especulan que Eren es un tanto masoquista y por eso ha aguantado todos esos años.

–Eren...–susurró el rubio que era el único que se atrevía a declarar palabra entre las risas del castaño.

Todos miraban con miedo una figura baja que pasaba entre un camino que le empezaban a dejar los hombres haciendo el saludo de la milicia y rogando a dioses diferentes que ese sujeto no descargara su ira sucia y sin limpieza contra ellos.

–¿Qu-é?– la voz, esa voz aterradora que sonó después de preguntar... Eren a pesar de los años aún le tenía cierto miedo a su amante.

El menor no hacía más que pensar ¿DE DÓNDE MIERDA SALIÓ LEVI? ¿Y LO ESCUCHÓ TODO? El castaño tragó grueso y fue maquinando su suicidio para no sufrir a manos de Levi.

Tembló cagado de miedo, el malvado ser de ojos serios y penetrantes se escondió entre los demás hombres por su eficiente estatura y ahora lo sorprendía a traición... bien, no, esto sólo lo estaba murmurando mentalmente para ver si encontraba una buena excusa para que Levi no le arrancara las bolas de cuajo.

–Una buena esposa eh...–susurró caminando el mayor hasta Eren, todos los reclutas morían de miedo igualmente sin decir comentario alguno. Ninguno supo cuando el cabo había entrado... o siempre estuvo allí y se perdía entre los chicos de 1.85 del grupo.

–Se-Señor. No es lo que...–

–¿Sabes en qué más es buena aquella esposa eh?-susurró con frialdad.–En la cama... y consiente mucho a su puto esposo...–

OH NO, Eren estaba dispuesto a recibir una golpiza, pero no lo siguiente que usaría su amante. Todo menos eso ¡todo menos aquella tortura! ¡no podía quitarle eso!

–Sería unas lástima... que la vida sexual de ese esposo se fuera a la mierda...–

Oh dios, Rivaille no podía estar haciéndole esto. Yeager estaba que se ponía a llorar melodramáticamente.

–Sería una lástima... que la esposa se negara a tener sexo... ¿sería una lástima... verdad?–susurró y repitió con una sonrisa tocando el antebrazo del menor en un apretón suave y con la expresión malvada.

-N-No puede hacerme esto.–

–Ve como lo hago...–susurró fríamente retirándose. –Puto esposo.–

Eren corrió tras de él ahogado en disculpas mientras los reclutas entornaban unas risitas. De seguro Eren lograba hacer ceder al capitán después de unos cuantos llantos de niña y que el menor abrazará a Levi por la espalda al que actualmente superaba en porte por veinticuatro centímetros. Rivaille puede ser frío, pero lo único que puede con su muralla de inferencia y desprecio eterno son esas malditas miradas con una fingida inocencia de aquel titán.

Y esa persona... baja, amargada, sensual y sumamente cruel con su amante era definitivamente para Eren...

La mejor esposa.

Oh bueno, futura esposa... sólo el tiempo y un "Acepto cerdo inmundo, ven al puto altar y desinfecta esa mugre llamada anillo" lo dirá.

Eren se arrepintió de decirlo en público, pero no de sus palabras. Para él la mejor esposa siempre se llamará:"Mi malvado Rivaille".

**N.A:** Yo sé que Rivaille sería la mejor esposa de todas (?), o sea, tendría la casa a rebozar de limpia, sería ordenado y tendría bien organizadas las cuentas y en las noches es excelente en la cama y entre gruñidos dice "Te amo" ¿qué esposa más perfecta que esa? yo no me quejo si tengo a un chico así, menos Eren... espero que su vida sexual se recupere y le haga cochinadas a Levi :3


End file.
